elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
County of London Plan
De County of London Plan werd voorbereid op de London County Council in 1943 door Sir Leslie Patrick Abercrombie (1879-1957) en John Henry Forshaw (1895-1973). Haar voornaamste doel was om te wijzen op de belangrijkste richtingen van ontwikkeling en wederopbouw van Londen, die in de afgelopen decennia grote veranderingen en onregelmatige groei te kampen had gehad. Het werd opgesteld in afwachting van het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog en de wederopbouw na bomschade en grote bewegingen van de bevolking. Het richtte zich op vijf gebreken, waarvoor corrigerende maatregelen voorgesteld: verkeerscongestie; depressieve behuizing; ontoereikendheid; slechte verdeling van de open ruimten wirwar van huizen en industrieën wildgroei en suburbanisatie van omliggende land steden Ringwegen Een van de oplossingen was ringwegen rond de hoofdstad. De bouw zou aanzienlijke verstoring, zelfs door delen van de stad beschadigd door bommen, en de wegen waren niet gebouwd, maar de 'C Ring "(de derde ring betrokken zijn uit het centrum van de stad) was te omvatten wat nu de South Circular Road. Het plan om een hoge-kwaliteit weg aan te leggen werd niet gerealiseerd, maar door de zuidelijke voorsteden werd het halfronde route toegewezen aan bestaande wegen. Een soortgelijk plan werd opnieuw bezocht in de jaren 1960 onder de naam van de Londense ringweg. Voorgangers: In 1937, het ministerie van Verkeer publiceerde The Highway Development Survey door Sir Edwin Lutyens en Sir Charles Bressey, die de Londense straat behoeften beoordeeld en aanbevolen de bouw van vele mijlen van roadsand de verbetering van de kruispunten op de belangrijkste congestie punten. Een van de voorstellen was een reeks van ringwegen rond de stad met de buitenste gebouwd als in Amerikaanse stijl parkways - breed, aangelegde wegen met beperkte toegang en ongelijkvloerse kruisingen. Spoordiensten Het rapport adviseerde elektrificatie van alle spoorlijnen en verwijdering van viaducten, met de afschaffing van de spoorbruggen over de Theems een belangrijke prioriteit. Er werd gehoopt dat de verwijdering van de rivier de bruggen de herontwikkeling van de South Bank in staat zou stellen. De voorstellen omvatten een zeer ambitieus systeem van twee-sporen geboorde spoortunnels in lusvormige routes onder de bebouwde kom, groot genoeg om de belangrijkste-lijn treinen verwerken. Deze tunnels zouden tube-achtige service te bieden, maar zonder de noodzaak om veranderen van een main-lijn trein naar een buis trein. Dientengevolge, zouden sommige tube routes worden omgezet in vracht alleen routes, met het noordelijk deel van de Circle Line specifiek in dit verband vermeld. De voorgestelde spoortunnels zou het volgende geweest zijn: North Bank Loop: langs de noordelijke oever van de Theems, van Battersea, naar Victoria, Charing Cross, Cannon Street, Shadwell (waar een segment zou lopen aan de oppervlakte met behulp van bestaande sporen), en vandaar door de tunnel naar Wapping, Surrey Docks, en Deptford. De verschillende treinstations op de noordelijke oever van de Theems zou niet meer worden bediend door de open lucht tracks op viaducten en bruggen. Zuid-oosten, City en West End Loop: voorgesteld als een middel om de spoorbruggen over de Thames en de bijbehorende viaducten. Het zou verbinden Charing Cross, Cannon Street, Waterloo Junction, en London Bridge, aan de oppervlakte in de omgeving van Surrey Canal, waar het zou verbinden met de bestaande hoofd-lijn tracks. Noord-Zuid Tunnel: van Herne Hill in het zuiden door Blackfriars, verbinden met King's Cross in het noorden. Blackfriars en Elephant and Castle zou worden vervangen door ondergrondse stations. Northern Arc: verbinden Paddington, Marylebone, Euston, King's Cross en Liverpool Street. een "Inner Ring" en een "Grote Ring" van vracht-only spoorwegen werd voorgesteld: Inner Goederen Ring: de noordelijke delen van de Inner Circle (vandaag de Circle Line) zou worden omgezet in slechts goederenvervoer aanpakken, en een voortzetting door de zuidelijke gebieden van Londen (Battersea wordt genoemd) tot een cirkelvormige lijn te vormen. Buitenste Goederen Ring: een boog over de noordelijke delen van Londen, substantieel lopen naar het noorden van en parallel aan, Euston Road. Het is niet duidelijk of dit zou zijn aan de oppervlakte of in de tunnel, maar er is sprake van een tunnel onder de Theems in Greenwich. Category:Bouwkundig begrip